Nothing is Impossible
by field innocence
Summary: As a child, Hinata was capture, sold, and raise by her owner. She was call an Angel, who was force to be a pet, friend, companion and grew up with her owner, Sasuke Uchiha. Until it was time for her to fly. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: As a child, Hinata was capture, sold, and raise by her owner. She was call an Angel, who was force to be a pet, friend, companion and grew up with her owner, Sasuke Uchiha. Until it was time for her to fly._

* * *

Prologue

There once was a lost angel, she was beautiful and lavish looking thing with widespread wings that was twice her size and her feathers were softer than a fluffy pillow. She was like no other; she was a special angel that lost guidance and knowledge. She couldn't speak, hear or had any sense of normal human do. Her eyes and nose were her only gate to some sense. The poor thing was lost and afraid.

One the day of her mishaps, she wandered around a strange place that was full of green color stuff. There were creatures that she never encounter before or even dream of. There were also creature who had the same feather as her but not soft as hers. At dawn, the creatures were kind to her, always minding their nature and passing by for a wave. But at night, they act very differently and change to scary shape that made her feathers shaver in fear of the darkness. Dark red eyes would appear behind the bushes and startle her whenever it comes closer. She couldn't scream for help or hear a noise to go for, instead she follow the closes thing to light and hide with her knees place on her chest and begin to cry. Every night was the same and every morning was the same, nothing has change since than.

Except for one day, when she spotted a new creature out in the opening. It was near meadow that she spotted the breathing thing. The creature looked just like her. Stood on two legs, have two arms, a head, same shape of face, but........ no wings?

The angel stood behind a tall tree and observed the creature from afar. In a way, the angel felt relief and fuzzy inside. Never in her life she had encounter such a beautiful specimen before, this was the first time the angel found peace and comfort in this scary green place. Perhaps one day she'll walk up to this 'creature' and play with it, but not now.

The angel fears if she's gets near to the 'creature' or appear in front of it without warning, it will run away and never return. No, she doesn't want that. She wants it to stay and enjoy itself before it departs from the green place.

The next few weeks, the angel would obligate herself to return to the same place she saw the creature and observe from afar. She couldn't observe from atop because she doesn't know how to fly high, just far enough to get off her feet only. She doesn't know that much about flying to be honest, she felt hopeless to even been using these stupid things. What's the point of having them when you can't even use them to fly away, especially from dangerous creature in the dark? The shy angel sometimes thought about getting rid of these feathery wings, and probably confronts the creature herself without fear and lack of sense.

The very next day, she tried to find some sharp object to cut her wings but couldn't go through with it, instead she cry and watched the creature at the dazzling meadow than walked away. For some reason, the angel had a feeling this was the last time she'll ever get to see the creature. Now she was in fear and in more tears. She tries to follow it but, it disappear before she even got the chances to catch up.

From left to right, she glanced side to side and even up and down, but there was no sign or trace of the magnificent thing that brighten her heart.

There, the angel sat on a huge solid rock with sunlight glaring down on it. Though the poor lonely angel couldn't hear, she felt as if the quietness had appear upon her and the surrounding glimpse of nature had embrace her once again since she first rose to this sad place. Never had she ever felt her heart beat so warm and so broken, nature is her home, but in her heart was homeless.

Maybe one day, the creature will return, and when it does, she'll be here, waiting.

* * *

**Review!!!**

**I'm sorry reviewers but I must but this in Hiatus because of some technical difficulty. Please work with me and stay on hold for this story, I will return and commence with every detail that will occur within the story. Thank you and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This took me about a month to complete. The effort to create this was hard and soaring, I put a lot. Plus, I put a small theme song to go with it, it's kinda like "My Sun Shine" but it's not, this is shorter than that. **

_Summary: As a child, Hinata was capture, sold, and raise by her owner. She was call an Angel, who was force to be a pet, friend, companion and grew up with her owner, Sasuke Uchiha. Until it was time for her to fly._

**Warning: Bad grammar

* * *

**

_Ch 1._

* * *

Blackness covered the eye of the innocence as she struggled for freedom. This poor creature was tie with strong itchy rope around her waist and hands. They blinded her before she got the chances to escape. The last thing she remember was at the green place she was in. She was walking toward a shining light that made sparkling rainbow around it. Than, as she got near, someone dash himself right behind her, grabbed her wings than pin her down. After that, something hard hit her head, causing unconsciousness and some long period of sleep. Once she tried to open her eyes, everything was still black that it made her gasps in fear. Her sense of hearing wasn't helpful because she can't hear, speak or know how to communicate at all. Nothing helped her during her time in the green place. Thats because she was alone with no one for guidances.

For more than one day, the little specie was carry on a moving person that seem to be placing her from one room to the next. She wasn't feed or cleaned, instead she was cage with the blind fold all the time. Until one day the blind fold came off and revealed more light and people. They looked like shadows with smoke flowing around the room, which made the little girl cough immediately than licked her lips. She quickly try to get up and run but she was too weak move or run. The rope was too tight on her and rough on her body. The pass day with the rope was brutal and hurtful, she was a prisoner that didn't do any crime to deserve such cruel treatment. There were tears still dry on her cheeks and more from her eyes lines. It kills her to be a weakly that can't even run or speak for herself, it was just too much on her.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all been waiting for, here she is," the announcer presented the little stranger as she sobbed with her face down. No one in the room minded her tears, they were business people, emotion wasn't in their cold-hearted system, so why care for some little girl's feeling. But they minded one thing about her. After the audience took one glance at what stood out from her back, they instantly responded with interests. Many of them mummer within each other conversation, others in silences but kept their eyes on the prize, readying themselves for the high wager.

The announcer saw the audiences' faces and smirked, than commence with his description about the sobbing girl, "That's right, it is an Angel. This little creature was founded amongst the trees, and is in perfect condition. No scratches, bruises or any sign of intercourse," he heard more mummers and takers, "As you might be aware of, there're aren't many of these species left, so this is one of a kind and rare to come across," he silences as the businessman nodded, "I know you're all anxious to hear the numbers for her.... well will start the profit... 5,000₱(A/N:: I change the $ to ₱ because I like it :)," he exclaimed before anyone start to bid on her. And right before he got to the platform for closer look, there were men with their hand high above their expensive head.

"10,000₱!" "15,000₱!" "25,000₱" "50,000₱!" "100,000₱!"

The little Angel stare at the mans' increase in fright of their demanding language. She glanced from one human to another as the numbers added to more zeros. The whole scene was becoming to some jungle, not like her old home where the animal treated amongst themselves with graces but in here was called 'The Devil's Trades'. If she had the chances to run she would of but her feet was too weak to move and the temperature was high. The air was foul than the stench of a steaming poop. So strong that it caused her throat to tighten and plead for clear surface air.

"500,000₱....... going once... going twice... and-" before the hosts ended the bid, there was one person among the quiet crowd that was capable for bidding such a surprising amount of currency.

"1,000,000₱," said a solemn and proposal man within the heavy shadow. He stood tall and dazzling looking with his formal and expensive suit, dark hair and hawk like eyes that would give anyone the chill. He was a well known man amongst the crowd, so it was no surprise to anyone that he had bid a high amount, except the package herself.

"Sold! To Mr. Uchiha," exclaimed the host.

The Angel was than taken away to be put back to her cage and was carry away while a black blanket covered her cage. She became more afraid and cold as her cage began to move like a rocket. For more than two hour she would not sleep or relax herself, in fact, during her time of pain and cold hard tears, she stood still with a depression on her face. Eventually her feet and arms became numb before her wings. With the small size inside a bar cage, her wings went crazy for space, it alter to a heavy weight on her shoulder that made her entire body useless to move. Than, her eyes rolled uncontrollably as the rocking cease for the first time since it began. At the same time, she dropped unconscious.

Not caring for the peoples' interests or offers, the little boy ignored their presences and walked to his chair for some privacy. And by privacy, leave-me-alone-bastards, that kind. To this boy's eye, he used to be like every little boy until something scare him and made him change to this cold-heart and selfish child that everyone in the mansion knows. He's name is 'Sasuke Uchiha,' a frown on his lips, dark eyes with alway evil stare, at age 10 and a tab bit pale. That's because he's indoor person, why go outside with anyone? Unlike his intelligent and most successful brother who is currently three years older than Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, is the same but isn't selfish. Sasuke hated his brother's attitude toward everyone, the way he acts drive Sasuke angry and heinous. Itachi alway get attention and support than Sasuke. Itachi was given the best and only the best, but not Sasuke. He is stuck with second rate junk that is use for lower class. No one in this building ever cared what Sasuke want or supported what he does around the house.

Actually, not necessarily, there is one person who cared deeply for the young Uchiha and soon, there will be a second.

"Sasuke... why are you here? Why aren't with the others, enjoying your gifes? It's you bir-"

"I don't care about those stupid people and their stupid presents. They're all stupid! I hate my birthday...." Sasuke gently lay his head on top of the table and covered it with his hands, "... why do you care anyways? Why aren't you there with them, Itachi," he took an eye out to glare at his smirking brother. Of course his older brother would smile in triumph at this day because Itachi would keep all the presents and leave none to Sasuke. It didn't really matter anyways, because Sasuke always gives his gifts to Itachi. Itachi doesn't take it for greed, he takes them because he know his brother is going through tough time since that cursing day that almost ruin him. Since that day, Itachi vow to make Sasuke more secure and to be please in anyway Itachi wants, but does not show it. Itachi doesn't want Sasuke to believe his smart brother is doing this because he pity his young brother, even though he does, moreover, he's doing this because he cares.

Itachi had to pull Sasuke's arm out of the lonely chair and dragged his light-weight body to the center room with all the invited guesses who came for the birthday boy. Everyone congratulated the special boy as he passed by, but he continued to face down to avoid their smiling faces. Itachi finally reached his destination, where was the center of the room, from there he had all eyes on him and Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I wanted to be the one to give something that you'll never forget. A gift that is nothing but the best... and it's all for you," he whispered near Sasuke's ear for him to hear only. Sasuke stared at his brother with an awkward silence between them. Suddenly the awkwardness broke between them when a mysterious noise appeared around the room. Everyone glanced around but couldn't spot the source until a huge black box approached from the entrance door. It was huge and surprising for little Sasuke to suck in. The thing came rolling closer. Within another long second, it stop, and thats when Sasuke realized something big was going to pop out of this creepy box. Just like Jack-n-The Box!

"Do not fear Sasuke," Itachi chuckled from the look that his young confuse brother made when it first came closer to him, "It's just a big present, from me to you," he than lightly pushed closes to the big black box shape thing. At first, Sasuke didn't want to touch it, but he saw the sparkling glitter on it. He discovered the blackness was nothing but a huge blanket covering the real present. The boy was both anxious and tempted to open his threading gift. He was than able to touch the soft and cotton fabric on one hand, he held the huge fabric for awhile before observing the gift. Itachi stared at his brother liked a mother being anxious for her new born to crawl, he saw Sasuke wanting to pull the blanket off and reveal his special gift. So Itachi wasted no time to hand Sasuke the rope that pulls the soft fabric from the box shape.

_In a 1...2...3!_

Once it was taken off dramatically, everyone took a quick inhale from the unexpected sight of the thing that sat in the middle of a cage. Their eyes widen in shock, a few took a step back, others whisper near with one another, and some, just stare at the birthday boy's reaction toward the gift that he'll never forget for the rest of his life.

_'A girl... with wings?'_ Sasuke was obviously shock toward his unreasonable gift. There she was, an Angel that Sasuke never saw in his whole life or ever dream of seeing. She looked clean, refresh, and tired. The poor thing has been missing her meal for quite sometimes since her kidnapping, thats why she looks pale, weak, thin and drooling for food. The sight from strange looking being surrounding her made the cage even smaller. Every where she turned she saw different color eyes, faces, clothes, and expression. They all scared the little Angel as she took steps back, but every time she goes back, there were more unpleasant eyes that could never stop staring at her. Eventually the shivering thing became startle and ran from one corner to the next, there were floating tears within her lavender eyes as she was in a verge of crying in front of another frightening crowd.

Sasuke saw her startles, fright, and fear. Those where the expression he once had as a child, it all happen to him at once on one day, and it all hunted him and made him what he is today. Soon, the little girl began crying as she buried her face between her knees in front of the people who were suppose to be respectful for the present he just been received. Instead, they all spoke in a insulting matter, he heard them murmur something disgraceful toward his gift. Not only that he heard laughter. He deeply felt a sudden urge that made him shout toward the guesses.

"Cover the cage! Now!" the servants did as they were told. Sasuke devilry pushed a male and shouted at him, than shouted at everyone.

"Get out! All of you! Now!!!" he pointed toward the exit for the guesses to know their direction out of the building before he really does something stupid. They all glanced at each other before making their way straight to the open door. Itachi was surprise at his little brother's outburst. He didn't expected Sasuke to be overwhelm with anger, just because the people had a little fun with the strange creature that they all have heard of, except for Sasuke. The older brother watched everyone walked out and did nothing to stop them, he follow them to apologize for Sasuke misbehavior and sudden rude shout.

"Leave, everyone," Sasuke stared at the servant, than left out the room. Once everyone were out of sight, Sasuke quickly walked to the little girl's cage to check if she still had a little fright in her. To his prediction, he was right. He opened lightly for her to see just him and not the background of his decorated living room. Inside, he saw her shaking from both the coldness and fear, she was sitting at her sad corner with no one to comfort.

"Hello..." Sasuke try to call her but she didn't respond, "Hey, you could come out now. I promise, no one would ever look at you like that again, they're just stupid people," he said. The boy was actually having a conversation with a winged girl that he never saw before. But does it really matter, after all, she is a gift from his brother to him. Than that would mean, she is nothing more than a pet. The more he thought about it, the more he was convince that she should be obedient and loyal. If that is correct, than way isn't she responding to his call or demand. Is she deaf? In the end, Sasuke got tired of her long patient, all she did was sob between her knee and stay at her corner. He frowned and searched for the door to open the cage, once he found it, he removed the huge fabric by himself and open the door. The squeak from the door could be heard from the mansion, but only a whistle to the little girl's ear. She jerked her head up and had her eyes open wide from another approached stranger. The dime light from the background made it hard to see his face as he walked closer, so she quickly crawled sideway to another corner to avoid him, but he continue to follow her. At the dead end to another corner, she covered her face with her hands as his face came closer to her view.

That's when time stop for her. For sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, not even her wings were heavy anymore. For some reason she felt desperate to scream in excitement and jump in for a hug. To embrace the boy that she first saw when she used to live in the forest. She still hope that one day she'll meet him, and now here she is, staring up toward his eyes. His description never seem to erase from her mind and dreams. She dreamt about him every night as the moon shined down at her to give her the best dream about him.

Sasuke frown fade once she slowly got up and wiped out her own tears. It has seem the little Angle became curious toward the selfish young Uchiha. The curious little thing try to touch him but he slightly slap her hands away, but she insist of touching him again. From there on, the little Angel tried so hard to hug her master but he seem to deny her every time she tries. At least the good part was that he got her out of the cage without any fear of the outside world. This was her first time being in a shelter of a human that she never heard of or met. Exception at the auction place.

Itachi became impress at his young brother. Itachi saw Sasuke deal with a crying Angel and made her come out of her cage. The tears from her eyes stop as she continue to obey Sasuke's steps. All looked right, but something about the little girl made Itachi wonder something suspicious. From a far, Sasuke was doing fine, keeping her still but she seemed lost in a way. Whatever the situation, Itachi will settle it the next day, let Sasuke have fun with his gift for now.

-0o0-

"What?"

"An Angel: a creature that is scripted exact as God's helper or massager that has wing like a bird. They look like us, human but the difference between them and us are the eyes and wings," Itachi proudly described Sasuke's curiosity about his pet, but from Sasuke's expression, he wasn't all impress. It's only been twelve hour with this little 'Angel' and he already curious about her lack of responding and what she is. So far, Itachi answered one of Sasuke's question, the next one should be answer quickly without hesitation.

"I believe she's deaf," Itachi came straight about her and looked less interest about her condition, but Sasuke did care because she belong to him now.

"Can we fix that problem?" Sasuke asked as the little Angel sat quiet near her owner's leg and stare at him calmly like a child staring through a glass window to get that puppy from the Pet Shop.

"You can't... I mean," He stop and thought, "You know what, I don't even know if you could fix deaf, and I'm the oldest," he said without hesitation about his position as the older sibling in the family. Drifting within his thoughts, Sasuke sat on a huge comfy couch next to Itachi. Despising the time that Itachi was using up, Sasuke stared down at his pet, than gently and repeatedly kick on her right shoulder. The little Angel stared back from Sasuke's shoes, to his boredom face, than back to his taping hits. She literarily didn't do anything to prevent the kick, which felt a little annoying but in her heart she felt attention from her owner. And if he is please to kick her, than she allows it to happen. There was no harm in this game.

They lingered in the library room, where Sasuke started the conversation about his pet's conditions, for only a while until Sasuke got up and wondered about, to brows through books. He picked any random book and open it. From there, he realized that he foolishly forgotten to name his nameless pet. He took one glance back and saw her standing two feet by him, she was smiling calming like a bowing servant girl. Unfortunately though, he didn't show any happy expression back, he continue to frown as she stood with that pathetic seemliness grin that highly began to annoy him, 'I seriously got to teach her not to smile at me like that. She's like a sun, stare at it than you'll go blind. In her case, her annoyance,'. That's when it hit him, what to name her. Lucky for Sasuke, he had almost read all the books from the library and remember reading a Japans' Kanji (Or was it Kenji? I forgot). There was a Kanji symbol that meant 'Sunny Place' and has a name. He placed the book back and search for the specific book.

After discovering it, he open to the page that he was looking for than began reading. It wasn't difficult to find a simple task, just gotta have patient and he did.

"Here we are," he spell out the name, than close it. He slowly turned around to see that lavender eye that fully belong to him, and than smirked. The Angel that it was good smile, so she widen her smile for the new expression that he shows in front of her.

"Hinata. That is your name, Hinata," he said.

----------------

Itachi lingered from the other side of the occupied door. Having patient and graces for his young brother is what Itachi here for, even it meant standing outside to not witness the Angel's check-up day. Three days pass and already she was getting the royal treatment from the finest family in the whole town. But with all these fine pleasure, she wasn't loving the gratefulness she was receiving, she only wanted the attention from her owner only. So that's why Sasuke stood by her in the room with a man in white. During the whole check up, she would hold tight on his leg or on his arm. Sometimes Sasuke would struggle to free himself or push her off. Whatever aggression he demonstrated on her, she would always respond with a quick grab on Sasuke's body.

"There, you're all done little thing," the old educated fellow said as he packed his equipment for departure.

"It's over,"

"Yes, Sir,"

"And?"

"Oh... She's perfectly fine, but one side of her ear is quieter than the other,"

"Than fix it,"

"I tried. I was only able to cure one side, while the other stay less sounding, I'm sorry," the old man pick-up his bag and walked out of the door, leaving an unpleasant Uchiha in anger.

After he left, Hinata noticed her owner's sudden yet new growling sound coming from his own mouth. The sound surprise and scared her. At first she thought her owner was mad at her for not letting go his leg when he kept kicking her off, but when she saw the stare he was directing to, she was relief he wasn't anger toward her. Instead, she did the same thing he was doing and copied her owner. With a quick change of expression, she was able to create an adorable attitude like a baby kitten. Her growling was so soft that Sasuke mistake it as a crying puppy.

"Hinata, stop it. You sound ridiculous," he demanded as he set her collar around her neck and pulled softly, "Let's go before Itachi gets bored," she stopped her faces changing and nodded.

"Sasuke," said the older brother as he approached closer with a wave above his head and a friendly smile, "So, how did it go?" he asked.

"The Doctor was stupid," he said than walked to his room, leaving a careless Uchiha. To Itachi's thought, he knew his brother would say something like that, so why does he bother? '_Of course brother, only to your eyes, they all are useless. But I wasn't asking about you this time,_' he watched the two little one walk toward their own path, like a cute future couple. A couple that could never happen in this world, even if God himself doesn't see it happening.

----------------------

Three weeks pass and a couple of days.

No light, nor drop from the dark cloud has Hinata yet touched. Because of that simple occurrence, she sat and sat in weakness, tremble and depression. She would often stare out from the window and watch variety of birds flying by and play happily together. The sun was beautiful more than ever on the location she was standing every time Sasuke would study his homework. She would sometime sigh in desperate need of nature and freedom, her wings would stretch but the satisfaction from it wasn't useful to make her feel free. Eventually, the atmosphere in the Mansion became thick and small, her breathing grew thin and tense, and the floor was hard to bare. This place suddenly wasn't a happy place for her, she realized her true home, it was outside, to play and run around like she use to. But unfortunately, her owner didn't thought so.

One day though, Hinata couldn't struggle to go against her nature, nor against her owner's wishes. Trap between a line of want and obedience, Hinata did what she normally does when a hardship situation comes around.

_Weep, weep, weep_

Itachi was browsing around the enormous library until he spotted the weeping Angel. He glanced at Sasuke and his teacher, they looked busy and don't wish to be disturb. So he took upon himself to approach the little flying creature.

"Hinata," he said softly.

She jerked up and stare at her owner's brother. She than wipe out the tears, to hide her crying. Itachi notice how she stood and the way she stares at him, thats when he realize that she is desperate for something, but what? A shadow instantly pass him and stare out the window to see it. Once he found the bird, he glimpse back to catch Hinata staring at the same direction. He found her reason.

"It's outside that you seek to be," he said gently, before guiding her quietly toward the door and carefully not to ruin Sasuke's lesson.

Once they made it out to the secret garden that hardly any of the family step upon, Hinata immediately reacted cheerfully. She ran around smiling, giggling, and playful. The garden was almost the exact replica of the forest she once knew. From the distances, Itachi took pleasure from his helpful deed, not realizing that he took Sasuke's pet outside without his permission, which will result some consequences.

For more than a minute, Sasuke appeared behind Itachi and startled him with his raging attitude, "Itachi!" Sasuke hissed aggressively with no hesitation of blaming Itachi for bring Hinata outside without his approval.

"S-Sasuke, please listen, yo-" Itachi try to calm and explain his action of bring Hinata out, but Sasuke ignore him. Instead, he walk toward her angrily and grabbed her arm roughly that she became frighten from the stinging pain.

"Sasuke, you are holding her to hard," Itachi said in concern for the sad and in pain Angel.

"She is mine, Itachi. Not yours," Sasuke glare at Itachi as Hinata began to sniff. With that said, Itachi knew Sasuke has a lot to learn, but as for now, he'll let him learn it the hard way. Evan it means, having to put Hinata in the same situation. As he watch them leave inside, Itachi sigh in frustration and guilt. He worries more toward his brother than himself.

Later that night, before they went to bed, Sasuke spoke privately to his pet.

"I know, you can't speak yet, but that doesn't mean you can't come to me for something," he said.

She tilt her head one side with her night gown on. It barely fit her because of the extra size behind her. Basically her wings took up all the extra spaces.

"I want YOU," he points at her, "To come," he backwardly wave directly to him, "to Me," his hands were place at his chest. Overall, Hinata just smile with a nod. In her own mind, she sort of understand whatever language that her owner was telling her.

"Y-Yyyyyyooooouuuuu," she manage to split out, which caught the surprising Uchiha to startle.

"Yes, Yes, that's right. You got," he also manage something that he hadn't done for a long time, a smile, "Good, keep this up and maybe I'll take you outside myself,"

She beam as she place her hands into a clap form.

"That's enough, it's time for sleep. Tomorrow, you'll join me with my literature lesson," he point to her bed and she obeyed calmly, he watch as she had trouble climbing on top, which he also had trouble sustaining the laughter he was holding. In some way, she did looked cute in her huge dress. Once she was fully up and under the sheet, he went to his own bed. Before the light went off, she made one final yawn than it went dark, but so dark that the moon can not be seen.

* * *

**Review!!!**

**No Flames!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: ........I got nothing...... except for this!

**To the Reviewers:**

**Ayame Shikazuge:** Yeah I know. I guess I losts my touch on catching my reader's attention or probably the fans stop reading. I don't know. Thanks for the review.

**mArda**: I try to put some comfort in the story so the reader won't feel sad about the character. I want them feel the good and bad side. Thanks for the review.

**Lu san:** Thanks for the review, here is another update, hope you like it.

**lalalalahinaforever:** I know Sasuke could be harsh sometimes but he'll be kind in this chapter (I think), but don't feel too bad for Hinata, she's like Sasuke. Thanks for the review.

**GoddessSumizofVenus:** Thanks for your review, here is another update, hope you enjoy it.

**nwyd:** Dang! Calm down hehe. I don't want to spoil the story for you. I hope this chapter will answer one of you're question, enjoy. Oh and thanks for your review.

**Claudia:** Thank you for your review, and yes, here is your update.

**Warning: Bad grammar, so don't flame about it!**

* * *

Ch. 2

Not awaken from his peaceful slumber that always give him great pleasure every time he has wonderful dreams, Sasuke was in a perfect position to have fun with. A single blush exposed from the white curious eyes as she silently observed her Master from the right side. The young boy's body act on its own when these happy fantasy takes him to another world that only make him excited and warm inside. He would laugh, talk and make some body movement during these special occasion. It make the adorable little creature smile to see her Master's eerie performance.

The worse part during mornings are the annoying disturbance that corrupt his beautiful fantasy.

She giggled

Sasuke twitched

She poke

He twitch

She fuzz

He growl

Than Sasuke end up moving away from her as she slightly felt hurt from his disapproval.

"YYYYoooouuuuuu....." she said, leaning closer toward to his ear.

The boy slowly rises with his eyes close. He groaned as she smiled for his late awaken. Sasuke rubbed his eyes than blinked, "W-What time is it?" he asked with his frowning expression. Hinata held her hands as a praying position, watching her Master rising himself than slide himself down from his huge comfy bed.

"Good morning, Hinata," he said, giving a careless tone as she kept her thrilling smile that completely beat his facial expression, which annoyed him instantly. He yawned before dragging his lazy body to the bathroom and do his business. Hinata followed him but automatically stop herself because the little Angel was taught several time not to enter the bathroom with her Master whenever he needs to do his privacy. The first time she entered the restroom with in, Sasuke felt awkward and disturbed. He had to pull her out and told her multipole time not to enter when he's inside. But when he locked the door and finish with his business, he heard her sobbed by the door. He found her crying on her knee and trembling. Sasuke got concern and held her, apparently the girl was scare of being separated with her young Master. So now he doesn't take too long in the restroom every morning.

-Breakfast-

"Sit, Hinata," Sasuke commanded, allowing Hinata to sit on the comfy chair, which was beside Sasuke's seat. Itachi sat at the end of the ten-feet long table.

"I see you got her listening to you," the older brother smirked at Hinata's expression when Itachi broke the eerie silences. She looked adorable to the older Uchiha as she began playing with her fingers childishly. Sasuke looked displease at Itachi's stare toward his Angel, "..... stupid...." he muttered as he continued to eat his meal in anger.

-Afternoon-

Looking away from her Master's lesson, Hinata couldn't resist Mother nature's glorious wonder. She was pleading inside to be outside and spread her wings with the other wing creature and feel the wind. The window she stay by was over fifteen-feet tall, it was a huge view to see the whole garden of the Mansion. She mopped as her Master pay attention to his professor and learn whatever knowledge he needs to know. Though Sasuke promise Hinata that'll he take her out one day, but he was too busy preparing for her exam that was coming. It's been five days since Hinata left with Itachi to explore the abandon garden, which Sasuke was still upset about, that's why Itachi was no where to be seen near the lessoning room. Itachi gave his word that he'll not disturb or be near the lesson room with him and Hinata. Sasuke took glimpse to his mopping Angel as the educationist monotone through the whole Geometry lesson. It was a whole a lot of blah to him, the boy was smart, no dah! This stuff was easy. So why waste his time with this male mentor? To have something do of course. Even it meant ignoring Hinata and her obsession to the outside world. You see, Sasuke hate the out door, he despise it more than having fun. Something that involve his past that made him agitated to the outside, yet hateful.

So the young boy avoided windows as his tutor continue with his lesson. Hinata urge to go, but her Master wouldn't let her. Five more minutes passed and she eventually looked weak and depress. Her body moved close until a click slightly startle the little girl. She hesitated before discovering the open glass door that happen to appear visibly to her white eyes. For a second, her wings jerk than quickly calm before drawing attention from her concentrated Master. She didn't wish to disturb her Master. Plus, she wanted madly to run around and feel the wind through her distressed wings. She silently open the door and crawled out of the window to the great out door. Once the fresh air hit her fragile body, she felt light and applause.

Itachi was on his balcony, sitting delightfully with his tea cup on hand and a tiny plate on the other. His room was located on the four floor away from Sasuke's private lesson room. It was quiet until a distance and cracking sound cease his hand and tingled his mind. The pre-teen placed his tea down and glanced around first before turning his stare down at the forgotten garden.

_'Hinata?.."_ he thought before walking out of his balcony and check on the lingering creature.

Keeping his distance from the room, he quickly went around the garden and made it to catch the girl dancing around like some kind of twirl candy. But that didn't surprise him. Fortunately, Hinata wasn't alone, there were yellow birds flying around her as she ran around and smiled. It looked inhuman, than again she was inhuman, so it should be nature for her to be around with flying creature with wings.

Itachi smiled, leaning on the solid object next him and enjoyed the girl's play time. Hinata blush, smile, dance, expressed so many adorable and innocence feature that every little girl should have when they're young and fragile. But her flaw were her white feathery wings. If only they were gone, she could fit in with the other little girls in her age. That would be all sweet! But unfortunately, in reality, Sasuke is the problem and owner of this hopeless girl and hold her life. Itachi fear for her future and what it will be when people find out that the son of a very powerful man is the owner of a curse human. Itachi remembered when he was a kid, age 8, about something very unusual, yet very depressing.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Itachi," said one of his spiky hair friend._

_"Oh, hello Kisame," Itachi greeted._

_Before the two close friend could commence they're morning conversation, one of their boy friend interfere, "Hey you guys! Did you guys hear?!" he exclaim before relaxing from the exciting news._

_"Hear what?" young Kisame asked._

_"There was a kill last night-"_

_"What? A kill? With whom?" Itachi looked interested and concern, but didn't show his worries, because that's a sign of weakness._

_"My big brother told me when he was there. He said, there was an anger mob surrounding this man with **Wings**. Like some kind of mutant; half human, half bird. The mob tie the cursed person, than they started throwing rocks, fruit, vegetables, whatever they could get their hands on to humiliate and hurt him. Than, after that, one of the mob threw a torch and set the poor guy on fire. He died by the fire. My brother also told me that the guy didn't resist when the mob tie him to the tree. Weird huh?"_

-End of Flashback-

'_More like sad and savage,'_ Itachi thought. He didn't really give a reply to his friend after he told him and Kisame the news, but he did pondered. Why did those people attack him and kill the winged man? What did he do to deserve such a humiliating and intolerable punishment? Most important, why didn't he fight back?

His thoughts was cut short when Hinata started running toward the green root gate. Apparently the birds were leading her out of the garden and straight to the exist. At first, Itachi wasn't worry, but his eyes widen when he saw the little Angel's wing began moving in an inhaling and exhaling movement. Slowly yet strongly her wings began moving without her noticing. It's as if her wings were responding what her mind want. She started jumping, reaching to catch the birds but they were too high for an almost four inch girl. Nevertheless, that didn't stop her wings with some support. After the fifth jump, her feet didn't touch the grass, and yet, the little girl was oblivious to everything. She was too excited and distracted.

At the moment, Sasuke took another glance at his Angel and found that she was missing, "Hinata?" he said in concern when he saw the open glass door. He ditch his lesson to look for his little gift. When he stared out of the window, his eyes wide in shock, _'Hinata...... flying'._

"Hinata!" shouted the older Uchiha, running to the ignored girl. Hinata didn't response when Itachi called her name, it seem the distance was too far for her ear.

Sasuke ran after Itachi, looking concern and scare for his flying bird. The gate wasn't taller than the window, but it was too tall for Itachi's reach. The boy was still in puberty, so his body was progressing his height.

"Hinata!" Sasuke exclaimed, got closer for her ears to response. She heard him than turn to see that was very high. The little girl began agitated and loss of control of her wing. She gasped when her wings lost control to the direction that it was headed. Instead, each one had it's own direction. One to the left, the other wanted to go to the right.

"Hinata don't lose control," Itachi said, jumping to reach her legs but she was too far. Sasuke stood helplessly as he stared at his weeping Angel. The older Uchiha was doing his best, not giving up, determine to bring her down. Not just for him, but for her safety.

"ahhh......mmmm," Hinata shed tears as her wings guided her in thin air, moving within the gate, but she was close to the other side.

_'Please, don't let her go on the other side,'_ Itachi prayed as she moved a few feet on the right.

_'Hinata, hang on,'_ Sasuke was deeply concern, he was watching in desperate need to help Itachi, but he did nothing. He didn't even pray, he only hoped.

Within a second, Hinata's wing guided her to a near tree that is within the gate, she immediately grabbed hold on one of the root and stay. Itachi quickly took this opportunity and climbed the tree. He was cautious and careful. Thank goodness he was tall enough to reach for her arm, than gently held her within his arm and brought her down safely.

"... Hinata... is s-she.." Sasuke instantly stood in front of him brother, holding his gift within his arm.

"Don't worry, she's fine," he assured his little worry brother, looking down at the weeping girl. Her wings stopped moving after Itachi brought her down, but that didn't stop Sasuke from thinking.

"It was those stupid birds," he glared evilly at the vanishing birds that were supposedly responsible for Hinata's sudden flight. He turned to stare seriously at his weeping Angel, "Next time I'll make sure those locks are really lock," he said. Itachi only glanced at his brother in dissatisfaction. In his mind, Sasuke has a lot to learn what really occur at the moment.

-Night-

Before Sasuke slept, he stared critically at his sleepy creature in a slight kindness. He looked more compassionate than serious. Apparently, what happen earlier, made him realized that Hinata was more important than some silly lesson. He finally see it. He see her round shape head, blue hair, tiny fingers, pink lips.......

_'Those wings,'_ he frowned at the sight of those horrible_ 'things' _behind her. Those were her curse and her key to escaping from here. Sasuke wasn't afraid to admit it, he wanted to rip her wings right there, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he had to leave them and learn to deal with the facts what the doctor told him earlier.

-Flashback-

"What's the problem, Doctor?" Itachi asked, speaking for his and Sasuke's behalf.

"Apparently, her wings are developing strength, they're preparing to proceed on their nature," he said.

"So what you're saying, she's getting ready to fly," Itachi explained, not only for him but for Sasuke sake.

"That's exactly right," he smiled, but it didn't felt like a good answer to Sasuke's ear. He was piss and displease all together. He quickly turned away and walked in the room to see Hinata than harshly slam the door.

-End of Flashback-

He lay himself gently on his bed and stared straight at the ceiling and thought of a plan to prevent Hinata from flying. Here were less idea for him to do with her, but a lot to rip out her wings. Oh man! What-a-boy to do? What?......

* * *

**Review please, but no flame!**


End file.
